Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Myrcella is living alone, a struggling young artist. One day, looking for inspiration, she visits the Stark Family Museum, there she meets a familiar face, Robb Stark. As the two rekindle their old friendship, Robb ends up saving her from an incident at her second job. This leads to things changing for them and the possibility that love will form.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The eighteen year old young woman sighed; huddling closer to the electric heater. She had long curly blonde hair and green eyes, as well as pale skin and a slender build. She was quite beautiful with a nice figure; although that was hidden by her clothes. She was currently wearing at least three layers of clothing and fingerless gloves, even though she was indoors.

The young woman's name was Myrcella Baratheon, she was the daughter of Robert Baratheon, the richest man in Westeros. However Myrcella walked a different path from her family; she refused to be like her older brother Joffrey and live off the family fortune. She wanted to make her own way in life, to be independent and pursue her dream. That was why she was here.

'_In retrospect, not a great idea…but what choice did I have.' _She noted to herself. _'It was this or…or give up on my dream, my mother wouldn't have understood. She would've stopped me, tried to make me do something else, even though I would have hated it.'_

She shook her head; her dream was a direct response to the creativity that stirred inside her. She wanted to be an artist; she had worked hard, even managed to put up a few paintings for sale. Sadly they didn't generate much interest, mostly due to her not having a lot of people to contact to advertise her work. However she was still able to get enough money to survive, mainly due to a second job, which she despised, and to her Uncle Jaime Lannister, who actually bought some of her paintings.

While nearly all her uncles seemed to accept her desires, she guessed Uncle Stannis did, but couldn't be sure. She could never tell what he was thinking, him always being so serious all the time. She did not believe her parents would be so understanding, they'd think she was wasting her future, that she had great things ahead of her, without her art getting in the way.

In fact, the only person in her immediate family she stayed in regular contact with was her younger brother Tommen. She broke out of her thoughts when she heard the gurgling of water and a short clunking noise. She looked hopefully over at the central heating radiator but the noise died out without anything happening.

She sighed. _'Typical, central heating's still not working.'_

Ever since she moved away from the family home to follow her dream she had moved to the North. She had hoped that it's somehow purer surroundings would offer her more inspiration. There were times when it did, but she paid a price for such a plan. She had little money of her own and so had to live in the small apartment she currently resided in.

It was not only small, but there were several things wrong with it, namely the central heating not working. In winter time, in the North, that was never a good thing.

In truth it wasn't the size that bothered her; it was everything else; with a sigh she got up and discarded the remains of her dinner. About the only thing that worked in the apartment were the electrics. She tried to wash her hands, turning on the hot tap, she stuck her hand under the water, before pulling it back sharply.

'_It's freezing.' _Her mind screamed as she gasped. _'Ugh, now I've got to tell the landlord the water's not working again.'_

Shaking her head she returned to the relatively safe warmth provided by the electric heater.

She tried to make herself feel better about her situation. _'Remember Cella, you wanted to live your dream. You're strong, you can cope with this. Things could be worse after all…at least the electrics work.'_

She knew that, given the state of her apartment; that was something. She also knew she wasn't in any trouble with the landlord; she was up to date on the rent. That reminded her that the next payment was due soon. She checked to make sure she had the money and, satisfied she did, pondered briefly on the landlord. She'd heard all sorts of scare stories about landlords and young females, yet she had got lucky.

The man who owned the apartment building was nice, he had been genuinely kind to her. Once, when she didn't have enough money for the rent, he had compromised and agreed to let her away with just half the rent that month. Thankfully the following month had been when her uncle Jaime started buying her paintings so she was able to make it up with that payment. He also knew about the problems with her apartment, all the apartments in the building had the same problems. Try though he might however, the poor man just couldn't keep up.

Shaking her head she walked over to her laptop, which she kept on the desk, next to all her art supplies. She powered it up and quickly opened her site. She bit her lip as she checked over it, no new commissions, no requests, nothing. She checked the artwork she had advertised on the site last week, her latest work. She noticed that both paintings had been bought. The buyer was using a screen name, however it was one she recognized.

She sighed, a small, sad, smile forming on her face. "Thanks Uncle Jaime…But really, I wish somebody other than you bought my work."

She sighed, wishing she could find some way to attract more customers. Sadly nothing came to her. She then noticed the time.

"Oh, shit." She muttered. "I'm gonna be late."

It was almost time for her second job; despite her dislike for it, she felt she had no choice. She quickly grabbed full gloves, with fingers, her hat and scarf and then her jacket and boots. Once dressed she left the apartment and, after locking it, headed out into the street, the evening sun was beginning to set. She then began walking to her workplace; once again feeling the dread and annoyance she always felt when it came time for her to go to this job.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she's struggling, but she's willing to keep going, despite it. Yeah, it's very sweet :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Myrcella sighed as she finally entered her workplace. Already the bar was starting to fill up; it wasn't so bad at this time, but later on, when more people came in, it was a nightmare. Every night was a gamble for the girls working here, when the drinks got to work, some of the more 'aggressive' customers, got rather touchy feely. The bouncers did what they could, but still, it was almost unbearable for Myrcella; not to mention the pay only being just enough for her to survive.

Worse than that however, was the fact that the bar seemed to encourage those perverted men; based on the uniforms the girls had to wear. Myrcella had just entered the back room, where the other girls were already dressed. Their working uniform consisted of a short black skirt, only just reaching mid-thigh, a tight cleavage showing white blouse and black heels.

The other girls were both familiar to her; having worked their longer than her. The first was nineteen with long brown hair, tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, with pale skin. Her name was Jeyne Poole. The second was a foreign woman called Talisa Maegyr; she was the oldest of them at twenty-one. She had light brown skin, long black hair and black eyes. Like Jeyne her hair was in a ponytail.

Both girls knew the pitfalls of the job as well as she did, although it was doubly hard for Jeyne, as she had a boyfriend. Luckily for her, her boyfriend sometimes came to the bar, on those nights, she was perfectly safe. Talisa and Myrcella however, knew they had no such luxury.

Myrcella smiled lightly at the girls who returned her smile; she then turned and began to get dressed for her work. Pulling on the uniform and putting her hair in a ponytail she cringed at the amount of leg she showed, at how her cleavage was displayed. Steeling herself she turned to the others.

"Hey guys, so, you ready?" She asked.

Jeyne nodded. "Yeah, let's go, just be careful, as always."

Myrcella and Talisa shared a look; they noted Jeyne's nervousness, a clear sign her boyfriend wouldn't be coming in tonight.

Talisa gave them both a reassuring smile. "We're ready; we'll make it through this, now, let's go."

So together, they left the back room and headed out into the bar, ready to work. They began taking the customers' orders, giving the orders to the bartender so he could get them all ready, then taking the drinks out to the customers. The job remained routine for the first hour or so, then the place began to draw in more people and Myrcella knew that, like her, the other girls were growing tenser.

It was after all, now time that the usual, troublesome customers began coming in. They knew they had to be extra careful now, knowing that these were the men who usually got a little carried away, once drunk.

They continued work and already Myrcella was edgy, she had overheard Talisa mention that no fewer than three of the customers had tried to grope her. Key word being tried; Talisa was usually the lucky one and most skilled at avoiding the unwanted touches.

Poor Jeyne wasn't as lucky and, when it was just the three of them, during their short break, complained bitterly. Men reaching under her skirt, touching her breasts over or under the blouse, at least, trying to in the latter incident. One had even 'accidentally' touched her leg.

Unlike Myrcella who couldn't find any work elsewhere, Talisa and Jeyne at least had the option of seeking other jobs. Myrcella couldn't help but feel guilty as the only reason they didn't, was because of her. They knew of her situation and refused to leave her alone to work in this environment.

"You guys, I…" She began.

Talisa shook her head however. "Don't start Myrcella; you're our friend."

Jeyne nodded firmly. "Yeah, we're not leaving you to suffer alone. Trust me, we'll be fine."

Myrcella bit her lip but said nothing; she couldn't think of anything else to say. So they resumed work, Myrcella still edgy. That was what saved her when it happened; she had been serving the drinks when she felt the hand trying to slip under her skirt. She immediately jerked away and glared at the young man responsible. He simply grinned at her and looked like he was about to talk.

"Not interested, pig." She snapped before walking away, leaving him glaring after her.

It was immediately after that there was a small commotion and she turned to see Jeyne and Talisa, stepping back, while the bouncers 'escorted' a small group of drunken men out of the premises. Myrcella could guess what had happened, from the relieved looks on the girls faces. The bartender shook his head in disapproval of the men; he usually tried to intervene when the bouncers couldn't.

Myrcella was relieved when finally, her shift was over; she joined Jeyne and Talisa in the back room as they got changed from their uniforms to their normal clothes.

"What exactly happened there by the way?" She asked; concerned.

Jeyne shuddered. "They did their usual stuff, trying to touch me. Then one of them made a…inappropriate suggestion to me. I told him I wasn't interested I had a boyfriend."

Talisa nodded and then added. "They didn't believe her, so I tried to intervene, they extended their 'offer' to me too. I refused and they grabbed us; that was when the bouncers got them."

Myrcella cringed, horrified at that. "That was pretty close."

"Tell me about it, at least it's over…for today anyway." Jeyne replied. "Plus pigs like that aren't as common as the ones that just try to touch you. They're easier to deal with."

Myrcella just nodded, trust Jeyne to see the bright side of even this bleak situation. Finally ready they collected their wages and headed off, returning to their homes. When Myrcella reached her apartment block, she did not go straight to her apartment, she had to speak to the landlord first. She knocked on his door and waited. He soon answered, smiling kindly when he saw her.

"Myrcella, nice to see you again." He said.

She smiled back, handing over the money. "Here's the rent for this month…oh and, the hot water's not working again."

The landlord nodded sadly; they both knew he could only do so much after all.

Saying goodbye Myrcella headed up to her apartment and once inside, let out a sigh.

'_Gods I hate this, having to put up with that…awful job. If only there was something else; but, until my art starts to bring in real money; I'm stuck with it.'_ She thought mournfully.

Shaking her head she quickly got ready for bed and lay down, pulling all the blankets she had bundled on top of the bed, over her. Trying to keep warm; no easy task as the apartment seemed to be even colder at night. As usual, before falling asleep, she prayed hopefully that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it sure is, at least Jeyne and Talisa remain there to help Myrcella.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them and their friendship, yes Jeyne's boyfriend is Theon, well, just wait and see.  
canonman89: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thank you :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Myrcella awoke to yet another day of snow and cold. She sat up, shaking her head.

'_Only in the North would this happen in summer.' _She thought to herself.

She got out of bed and, acting as quickly as she could, due to the cold, removed her pyjamas and began getting dressed. Once dressed she glanced mournfully at the still non-functioning radiator. Turning the electric heater on she began to eat her breakfast. She looked out the window at the snowfall.

She let her thoughts roam as she observed. _'If it wasn't so cold; I'd probably like it. It's, it's really beautiful, pure even. The snow back in King's Landing looked nothing like this.'_

She smiled lightly, finishing off her breakfast and then began to clean the dishes. Thankfully, for now at least, the hot water was back. Finally she sighed and made up her mind.

'_I better get started; I'll need to come up with some more work to sell.' _She told herself. _'Before I run out of the money I got from Uncle Jaime buying my last painting.'_

She settled herself down at her desk, fixing up everything she would need. She observed the blank canvas before her and began to ponder on what her latest work could be. However, to her horror, she found she was drawing a blank.

Nothing came to her, no inspiration, no ideas. She quickly checked her laptop, no commissions, nothing; she groaned and ended up planting her elbows on the edge of the desk, resting her head in her hands. This was bad, she had suffered blocks like this at least twice before. It never boded well; if it was anything like the last two times, she'd have to work even more shifts at that bar, just to make ends meet.

She let out a slow steady breath, muttering to herself. "Not good."

She lifted her head up and picked up the pencil from her various supplies. She put it to paper and sat, thinking, trying to come up with something. She finally let go of her thoughts, decided to simply be guided by her emotions, still nothing came to her. Even just instinctively starting to sketch on the canvas produced no results and she had to erase what she had done. She let out a frustrated growl before getting herself back under control.

'_Oh please, there must be something. I can't go through extra shifts at that fucking bar again.' _She lamented. _'Ugh, if I could just, find something, inspiration, from anywhere, anything.'_

She straightened up and glanced out the window again. Not even the pristine snow, falling lightly past her window, offered any inspiration.

Before she could ruminate further her phone rang; she started, surprised, she wasn't expecting a call from anyone. She hurried over and checked the caller ID, she smiled widely when she saw who it was.

She answered the phone quickly. "Hey Tommen."

The sound of her younger brother's warm laughter helped her forget her worries.

"Hey Cella; been a while huh." He replied.

"Yeah, it has." She confirmed. "So, how have you been?"

Tommen's answer was relaxed, happy even. "Never better; things are good, school's fine."

Myrcella was happy to hear that; Tommen was the only family member who had stayed in regular contact with her since she left home. Her smile however faltered when Tommen asked his next question.

"What about you, how are you doing?"

She nearly faltered but caught herself in time. "I'm fine. Yeah, everything's good here. I've sold another couple of paintings and I'm about to start on my next one."

There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone and Myrcella wondered if Tommen had noticed her faltering. She prayed he didn't, the last thing she wanted was to worry her younger brother. Determined to avoid any awkwardness, she decided to steer the conversation in a different direction.  
"How's the rest of the family, how are, how are mum and dad doing?" She asked.

She heard Tommen exhale softly, as if he had been about to say something else. But he nevertheless began to explain.

Myrcella smiled as she sat listening to her brother explain about their family. From the sound of things, their parents were doing well; although they were still divided on their opinion of Myrcella's decision to move away. That surprised her as she felt neither of her parents supported her choice. However, according to Tommen; while their mother still wasn't happy about it, their father, Robert Baratheon, in fact did.

"Dad's really proud of you for standing up for yourself, making your own choices. Mum still complains a bit, from time to time, but that's all really." Tommen explained.

Myrcella felt her smile returning. "That's great to hear; I take it Joffrey's much the same as ever?"

Tommen let out a sigh as he replied. "Yeah."

Myrcella shifted anxiously, she was uncertain how to approach her next question, in the end she decided to simply ask.

"Have you…told mum and dad yet, about you?"

She heard Tommen sigh again; she was referring to his biggest secret, one which he had shared only with Myrcella, his homosexuality.

Finally he spoke. "No…I, I've not, I just, can't bring myself to say anything."

Myrcella nodded to herself as she replied. "I understand it's hard; don't worry, you'll always have me, okay."

"Thanks Cella; oh by the way, about that." He said suddenly, brightening up. "I…I've got a boyfriend now."

Myrcella gasped and grinned. "That's great, I hope you two are happy together."

Tommen laughed. "We are, I might come around to see you sometime, how about I bring him?"

Myrcella agreed to that and, after a little more small talk, they finished their conversation and hung up.

Myrcella smiled, it was nice to hear from her younger brother. She looked back at her blank canvas and then back outside.

'_Talking with Tommen helped calm my frustration, but I still can't think of anything.' _She thought to herself. _'Maybe I'll find inspiration outside.'_

So, deciding that would be the best course of action, she pulled on her jacket, gloves, boots, everything for the cold outside. She then gathered up a small sketch pad and a pencil along with a few other necessary objects, which fit in her pockets. She then left the apartment, hunting for inspiration.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, especially since the last story had them as the main pairing, Tommen/Robin will only appear together twice in this story, apart from those two scenes and one other scene, there won't really be any mention of their relationship and such, just to clear that up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they're great siblings; well, she's going out to search for some :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, read on and find out :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
pinke289: Well, read on and see what happens :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Myrcella walked slowly through the streets; her sketchbook tucked under her arm. In spite of the cold she enjoyed the snow here. She admired the way it blew on the wind, white and pure, the air smelled cleaner too.

'_There are many things that aren't perfect about this new life here.' _She pondered with a small smile. _'But it still feels right, I am free here, free to pursue my dreams.'_

All the same, she couldn't deny she missed her family. That was why the phone call from Tommen had cheered her up considerably. She was also looking forward to his visit and couldn't wait to meet his boyfriend. She was pleased her brother had found someone he could be happy with.

Yet she was concerned too. _'I do hope the boy is nice to him; I'd hate for him to get hurt.'_

She also fretted about what the family would say when the truth finally was revealed. Still, no matter what, she swore she'd stand by her brother.

'_After all, I've not got much to lose.' _She thought ruefully. _'I'm already alienated from my family as it is.'_

She shook her head, pushing the negative thoughts away. She had to focus on why she came out here after all; she was searching for inspiration.

Listening to the rhythmic crunch of the snow under her boots as she walked; she began to look around, taking in things to portray in her art. She so far, had no luck; she was seeing plenty of beautiful sights, made even more beautiful by the gently falling snow.

However none of it appealed; she felt like something was missing. She wanted something more 'stirring and energetic'. She stopped by the gate which led to the Godswood. She smiled; of all the things in the North, this was her favourite. She entered and looked around, walking through the Godswood. A strange sense of serenity came over her, as it always did when she was here.

'_It always feels so…strange here.' _She noted. _'It's apparently a holy site; it certainly feels like one.'_

She eventually reached the centre of the Godswood and stopped; observing the clearing ahead. The large Heart Tree in the centre of the wood, the peaceful, calm, lake. Everything about it seemed tranquil, peaceful, perfect. Myrcella smiled and opened her sketch book, reaching into her pocket for a pencil. She put the pencil on the paper and looked around. She frowned however and pulled the pencil away, pocketing it again. She tucked her sketchbook back under her arm.

Sighing she shook her head. "No, not here."

It didn't feel right; she couldn't possibly do this place justice, couldn't capture the truth of it in her art. It felt like she was profaning this sacred place.

So, dejectedly, she returned to the street and continued walking. She observed some of the buildings too; hoping that perhaps, they could offer her something to help. It was then she stopped, looking at the building in front of her. It was large, made of stone, the windows were arched and at the top of the roof, above the entrance, was a large stone wolf. The name of the building was carved into the stonework above the door. The Stark Historical Museum.

'_The Starks; this is one of their business interests.' _She thought to herself.

She knew the Stark family; her father and the current head of the family, Eddard Stark, were good friends, even to this day. The two families had been close, yet now there was some distance. This had been due to Joffrey once dating Eddard's oldest daughter, Sansa, and treating her horribly. They had split up now, but the damage had been done. The two families weren't as close as before.

Like her family, the Starks were rich, having many business interests, such as the museum before her. Their chief business however was a large corporation called Stark Enterprises, run by Eddard Stark himself. Hoping she would find something there, she decided to go in. Especially since she realized she had been standing still so long, she was starting to shiver in the cold.

Once inside she removed her hat and gloves and unwound her scarf, leaving it hanging loosely. She looked around the quiet foyer and decided to simply look around at a methodical pace. Many of the exhibits were from different time periods, all were from the North however, it showed the progression made as the years, the centuries, went by. Myrcella was intrigued, the north was certainly rich with history, many of the pieces were remarkable.

A few in particular caught her eye and when she saw a display containing a medieval banner, depicting the Starks family crest from medieval times, ideas sprung up in her head. She grinned and quickly began working in her sketch pad. She was so engrossed in her work, she didn't notice the young man approaching her at first.

"Hello?"

She started and looked up; standing next to where she sat was a young man, around twenty-one, with auburn hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a neat suit and looked somehow familiar to her.

"Y-yes?" She queried, regaining her composure.

He smiled lightly. "I was just wondering if there was anything I could help you with, miss?"

She smiled back and shook her head. "Oh no, I'm fine I just…Sorry, I should introduce myself, I'm Myrcella…"

"Wait, Myrcella, Myrcella Baratheon?"

She stopped at that. "Yeah, how do you…?" Then it clicked and she gasped.

"Robb Stark?"

The man grinned and nodded. She was amazed, she hadn't seen Robb in years, not since before the issue with Joffrey dating Sansa.

Myrcella wasn't quite sure how it happened; but she and Robb ended up talking, mostly about the time before, when they had known and seen each other regularly. She had asked about his family and learned that, apart from twelve year old Rickon, who was just starting to notice girls, all his family were dating. That surprised her, especially when she realized that his youngest sister, Arya, a wild child in many ways, was also dating.

Robb admitted to having just ended a bad relationship himself. She felt sorry for him about that; she had even told her at least some of how she was doing. Her living in the north, her reasons for it, her dreams of being an artist, mentioning her current hunt for inspiration. She neglected to mention the state of her apartment, or her second job however.

She was surprised at how much time they had spent talking, but eventually she had to go. She said goodbye to Robb; smiling at having met him again after so long, and began heading home. She felt the heat in her face and prayed she wasn't actually blushing. Talking to Robb had also brought back memories of how she used to have a silly little crush on him back then.

She was still feeling elated when she finally returned home and this time, with her sketchbook as an aid; when she sat in front of her canvas, inspiration came easily. The work just flowed out of her a she worked on her next painting.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, they have :)  
Boris Yeltsin; Oh yeah, well, read on :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's great, glad you liked them meeting.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
pinke289: Glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she has :)  
canonman89: Glad you enjoyed both of them; sure thing, no they're not.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Robb Stark smiled to himself as he returned home from work. It had been another productive day; one thing he could be sure of, working at the museum was never boring. As he entered the house he could hear the sound of the TV and headed through to the living room. The TV was indeed on, but those in the living room weren't watching it. The people in the living room were the younger of his two sisters, seventeen year old Arya Stark; the only one of Eddard and Catelyn Stark's children to take after their father in appearance.

Unlike most girls Arya wore her brown hair short, very short. She was currently making out with a young man of twenty-one with thick black hair and blue eyes, he was much taller than her and more muscular. It was her boyfriend, Gendry Waters. Supressing a smirk; Robb cleared his throat, getting their attention. They immediately parted, Gendry turning to look at him, suddenly nervous. Although he relaxed when he saw it was Robb. Arya was blushing yet still glared at Robb.

"What?" She snapped, clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

Robb merely grinned and replied. "If you've got the TV on, you should really watch it…before mum and dad catch the two of you like this."  
Gendry bit his lip. "It's not like we were…"

"I know; but still, try to maintain some class." Robb replied.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Oh please, class is for someone like Sansa."

Laughing again Robb left, Arya and Gendry meanwhile sat themselves next to each other on the couch, watching TV.

As he headed upstairs Robb thought about the meeting he had with Myrcella that afternoon in the museum.

'_It's been years since I last saw her. It was a real surprise, seeing her here of all places.'_ He thought to himself. _'She said she was working as an artist. Sounds interesting. Still, having not seen in her in years; it's amazing how much she's grown. She's become a very beautiful young woman.'_

He realized what he had been thinking and quickly stopped himself.

He shook his head. _'Whoa there; it may be true, but I really shouldn't be thinking like that. Honestly…'_

He was broken out of his thoughts by the doorbell; he smiled as he quickly got changed into more comfortable, casual clothing. He knew they had guests coming for dinner; Gendry was already here. That meant that the person at the door was either his brother, Bran's girlfriend Meera Reed, or his sister, Sansa's boyfriend, Podrick Payne. Robb's smile wavered slightly; he was the eldest of his five siblings, with Sansa being nineteen and Bran sixteen. Yet unlike his siblings he hadn't had much luck with his relationships.

True Sansa had that terrible relationship with Joffrey Baratheon, but now she was dating Podrick and was much happier. Robb had so far had three failed relationships; only one of them, to his second girlfriend, Talisa Maegyr, had ended amicably, with them remaining friends. Shaking his head he tried hard not to let this get him down. He quickly headed downstairs to join the rest of the family.

Robb was soon sat at the dinner table with his parents, his siblings and his siblings loved ones. This included Gendry, who appeared to be playing footsie with Arya under the table. The others were Podrick; the same age as Sansa, shy and nervous as ever, and Meera, twenty year old; relaxed and casual, much as she always was. Robb smiled; while for some the age gap between Arya and Gendry, and Bran and Meera, caused some raised eyebrows; the family was just happy they had someone to be happy with. The love between both couple was clear after all, so they saw no problem with it.

There had been some wariness at first, but that had been expected. What mattered most to the family, mostly the couples, was everything was alright now. The family were all talking about their day; mostly Arya complaining about school as usual.

"So, Robb, how was your day?" His father asked with a smile.

Robb smiled back and decided to tell them. "Good, everything was good. Oh, I met someone in the museum, someone I've not seen in years. Myrcella Baratheon."

There were gasps from the family before Robb found himself bombarded with questions. He answered as best he could, explaining about what Myrcella had told him about her living in the North, her dreams of being an artist and of course, what she had been doing in the museum.

The family all seemed surprised and even concerned; especially when Sansa spoke up.

"I heard Myrcella was living here, she was living alone I heard."

Robb started at that. "Alone?"

Sansa nodded. "Yeah, apparently she's staying in an apartment in the South-East side of Wintertown."

There were murmurs from that and Robb bit his lip. _'That's not a good neighbourhood, why would she stay there of all places?'_

Finally Catelyn spoke. "Oh, that poor girl, living in a place like that, I just wish there was something we could do to help her."

"That's a nice idea mum." Sansa replied.

Robb smiled and nodded; as they began discussing various ways in which they hoped to help Myrcella. There was however one problem.

Robb pointed it out. "The reason Myrcella moved here was to be…independent. It's a nice thought, but she'll appreciate it I'm sure but…She might not accept it, on those grounds."

However he agreed with his family when they all remarked that they still had to try. Dinner continued as they wondered what else they could to help Myrcella.

It was later in the evening; dinner was over and the various couples were relaxing together at different parts of the house. Rickon was up in his room playing video games, Robb meanwhile was seated in his room, lost in thought. He was thinking about his most recent failed relationship with Jeyne Westerling.

'_I just don't understand it, how could things have fallen apart so easily.'_ He pondered sadly. _'Ugh, maybe things weren't meant to be, but still; for it happen like this.'_

Just like his first failed relationship with Roslin Frey, his relationship with Jeyne ended after a long time of them arguing, until finally, neither of them could stand it anymore.

He shook his head. _'All I want is a simple, stable, loving relationship, like my siblings…How can it be so difficult?'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, time will tell :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah it is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Yeah, pretty bad situation for him; glad you liked his family :)  
canonman89: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Myrcella was amazed; the inspiration she got from her trip to the Stark Museum had given her the drive to work on more than one painting. She had put them up for sale on her site and now, was about to meet two interested buyers. She knew things like this could often be dangerous if she wasn't careful. That was why, whenever she met buyers, it was always in public places.

She had gathered her paintings, all of them carefully covered, and was now seated in the café near the local art college. She had never been able to afford to go there; but had visited on occasion. The people who worked and studied there were only too happy to help a fellow artist, as much as they could. One of the things they did was allow her to sell any of her work that people bought, in the café, for the very reasons she did so. She had been surprised by the buyers; she hadn't expected to attract the attention of these two men.

They were both well-known art experts and collectors and were known to pay a great deal for art they liked. She was nervous at the prospect of these men meeting her, for them to even show interesting in a fledgling artist like herself was unthinkable.

She fidgeted slightly in her seat, checked her watch and checked, for possibly the fifth time; that she had all her paintings with her.

'_I can't believe this is really happening; it is, isn't it?'_ She thought to herself. _'But; still, it doesn't make sense, please Gods, don't let this be a prank.'_

That was her one fear regarding this. Luckily it was fairly quickly proven false as the door opened and one of the men walked in. She bit her lip, waiting awkwardly as he spotted her; she had explained what she looked like after all. He approached her and smiled as he greeted her.

"Myrcella Baratheon." He remarks; she nodded and he introduced himself. "I am Varys, a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled back as he sat down. "Thank you; it's nice to see you too."

She glanced over at the door but nobody else was coming in.

She cleared her throat. "So, you're interested in my art; my paintings."  
He nodded.

"Indeed, I saw some of your latest work; very impressive." He replied.

She blushed; surprised that an expert like Varys was complimenting her. She continued to speak with him, even showing him the art pieces he had taken an interest in. They were soon joined by the other expert that had taken an interest, Petyr Baelish. It didn't take long for them to reach a more than reasonable price for the pieces they were interested in.

Myrcella smiled widely as she returned to her apartment; not even the usual problems bothered her just now.

'_This is incredible; they were so generous with their price for my paintings.' _She thought to herself. _'With this I can pay the rent for the next three months; maybe even afford a few proper things for a change…Nothing over the top or expensive, just…proper. Decent food for starters.'_

She immediately made sure she worked out what she needed with her money, as she always did. Then, to her surprise, she found that, for the first time since she had made her decision to move to the North, she had money left over.

She shook her head. _'Unbelievable; I actually have money to spend. Well, just so long as I'm careful with it.'_

She was then distracted by a knock at the door. She turned and went to answer it. She smiled widely when she saw it was her younger brother at the door.

"Hey Tommen." She greeted warmly as they hugged.

Tommen grinned and replied just as warmly. "Hi Cella."

She grinned; she knew Tommen would be coming to visit her, but had no idea that it would be today.

"It's so good to see you; c'mon in." She said quickly.

Tommen however then gestured behind him. "Oh, before I come in; remember I said I was going to introduce you to my boyfriend."

She smiled as she turned to face the boy; she realized she recognized him. But like the Starks, it had been a few years since she had last seen him.

"Hi." Robin Arryn greeted her shyly.

She smiled. "Hi Robin, long time no see. Come on in, both of you."

He nodded giving her a shaky smile.

They all entered and Myrcella closed the door; Tommen looked around in shock at the apartment.

"Cella; you live here?" He gasped.

Myrcella responded quickly. "It's fine Tommen, really. I'm used to it…it's not actually that bad."

She could see both boys looking at her strangely; Tommen's expression was almost accusing.

She continued to explain. "Trust me; I'm okay."

"You deserve better Cella." Tommen replied.

Myrcella sighed. "I just take what I can get; besides, it's not as if I can afford anything better. Don't forget why I moved away in the first place."

Tommen sighed and Robin shifted uncomfortably.

Looking uncomfortable Robin spoke up. "Um, I should probably…"

"Oh, Robin, no, sorry." Tommen said quickly. "It's alright; I didn't mean to cause any problems."

Myrcella nodded. "Yeah, sorry; I must say, I'm glad you're with my brother. You two be nice to each other, alright."

They both blushed at that but smiled. Myrcella was relieved that Tommen's only worry was about her apartment. She bit her lip.

'_Just be grateful he doesn't know about my job at the bar.'_ She told herself.

It was then Tommen seemed to remember something.

"Oh, that's right." He turned to her, his expression imploring. "Please Cella; hear me out before you say anything, alright."

Confused by this she nodded.

Tommen then continued. "I thought you should know, the rest of the family is doing well; but…they miss you. I'm sure you miss them too."

Myrcella shifted awkwardly, but didn't say anything.

Tommen paused briefly and then explained.

"You don't have to completely cut yourself off from us. Please, they want to see you again. Why not come this Saturday; for dinner."

Myrcella opened her mouth to reply, but then pondered carefully. She had to admit, Tommen was right, she did miss her family; and it was just dinner.

"Alright; tell mum and dad I'll be there; thanks." She said at last.

Tommen smiled and agreed, Robin also smiled; happy to see the two siblings agreeing for Myrcella to see her family again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; they sure are.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked him, yeah, the dinner should be good ; yeah, she's got a chance now.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
pinke289: Thanks; well, here it is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

There was some rapid activity in the Baratheon household. Cersei observed closely, making sure the table was properly set up. The cooks had assured her that all the food would be ready on time. It seemed like everything was in order; she smoothed down her dress and left the dining room. She headed through to the living room where Robert and Joffrey, dressed in fine suits, were talking with Stannis, Renly, Selyse and Shireen. Cersei pondered what Tommen had told her and wondered, hoped even, that he was right.

'_Myrcella, she's, she's coming home.' _She thought hopefully. _'Even if just for dinner; we'll see her again, the whole family will be together.'_

She heard the steps on the stairs and turned. She smiled as her youngest son came downstairs, dressed up his best, like everyone else.

Tommen grinned. "Hey mum; sorry I took so long."

She shook her head. "It' fine Tommen, we should go and join the others."

She paused briefly as Tommen walked past her. Before he entered the living room she called out.

"Tommen; you're absolutely sure Myrcella is coming?" She asked; her concern obvious.

Tommen nodded. "She said she'd be here mum, I believe her."

Cersei nodded; clearly still concerned. Tommen bit his lip; he had promised Myrcella, and kept that promise, not to tell the family about her living arrangements. But that still didn't mean he liked it. Together they headed into the living room to join the others.

Tommen smiled lightly as he listened to his dad, telling one of his stories. He had heard many of the stories before, but he was too polite to mention it. His uncle Renly was the same; he noted his uncle's expression and guessed he had the same one. Renly caught his eye and smiled, Tommen smiled back; both of them all too aware what the other was doing.

He looked around the rest of the family; His uncle Stannis was sitting, silent and morose as usual. Selyse seemed annoyed by Robert's almost constant talking; but was saying nothing. Shireen was sitting awkwardly; her face hidden by her hair, as usual. Joffrey was smirking casually while their mother sat, occasionally glanced out of the door, a hopeful expression on her face. Finally, during a lull in conversation, Shireen shyly looked up and spoke.

"I…I heard that Myrcella might be coming to join us."

Joffrey sneered. "Yeah right; she's run off doing who knows what. She's not coming back."

Tommen shook his head. "That's not true Joffrey, I spoke to her and she promised she'd come."

"Oh really, you believed her?" Joffrey replied. "You can keep hoping Tommen, but…"

Joffrey was cut off them however, by a knock at the door. Cersei immediately hurried to answer it.

Myrcella smiled nervously as she knocked on the door. She looked up at her old home; it hadn't changed since she had last seen it. She was wondering just what sort of welcome she would receive. That wasn't all that was on her mind; a small simple painting she had done, to deal with the nerves, had been bought.

The buyer was anonymous and had insisted on postal delivery; the deal had gone perfectly and the payment had also been delivered by post. All the same she was confused and curious as to who this person was. One thing she knew, it wasn't her Uncle Jaime, marking an interesting change.

Finally the door opened and she swallowed nervously, her mother stood there; eyes wide with disbelief.

"Cella." She gasped.

Myrcella smiled awkwardly. "Hi mum."

There was a brief, awkward pause, then Cersei immediately embraced her daughter. Myrcella smiled and returned the embrace.

"I'm so glad you came." Cersei said at last. "Oh, I've missed you."

Myrcella stepped back, her smile widened. "I've missed you all too."

She allowed her mother to guide her into the house; closing the door behind them. They headed through to the living room, where shocked silence reigned as everyone saw her. Out of all of them, Joffrey seemed the most surprised. Tommen smiled widely as he stood up and walked over to hug her.

"Hey Cella; glad you made it."

She grinned and returned the hug and soon she was being welcomed by the rest of the family. Joffrey stilled seemed too shocked to say anything; but the rest of her immediate family and Uncle Renly were overjoyed to see her.

Sometime later she was smiling; enjoying herself. She was seated at the dinner table, having had a great meal; talking with Tommen and Shireen. She exchanged conversation with some of the others too; things went quite well, however there was still some obvious tension there.

She pondered happily. _'This has actually gone well; I…I truly did miss them all.'_

She knew that she wasn't here to stay; just for dinner. But it was nice to see her family again. Tommen was right; just because she wanted her own life, didn't mean she had to cut herself off from the family.

"So Cella; have you finally decided to come back." Joffrey asked.

Myrcella shook her head. "No, I'm only here for dinner. I explained all this before; remember."

Joffrey shook his head. "I don't understand you at all; what is wrong with you? You could have a happy life; what do you do, you run off to be miserable. Chasing some stupid unattainable dream."

"That's not true Joffrey; my dream is important to me." She snapped back. "Of course you don't understand. You don't know what it means to _earn_ your living, the joy of earning something and deserving it."

"You'll never get anywhere with this; you're gonna wind up an old maid with nothing but cats for company." Joffrey shot back.

Myrcella shook her head and was about to retort.

Cersei cut across them however. "Enough, both of you. This is supposed to be a happy occasion, don't spoil it."

They both quietened down after that.

Cersei let out a quiet breath; the dinner was over now and apart from Robert, Joffrey and Tommen, everybody had left, returning home. It had been nice to see Myrcella again; she just wished her daughter would come back home. It was then she spotted something; she had been passing Joffrey's room. The door was ajar and she spotted Joffrey hiding something in his wardrobe. She knocked on the door and entered as he spun around.

"Mum I…"

She immediately asked. "What was that you were hiding Joffrey?"

He blushed and shook his head; but before he could say anything, she opened his wardrobe and found the object. It turned out to be a painting; a remarkably well done painting, Cersei was impressed by the work.

"Where did you get this?"

Joffrey sighed and then admitted. "I bought it…it…it's Cella's work."

Cersei's eyes widened at that; she knew her daughter had left to become an artist. This was her first time seeing Myrcella's work however; she was impressed.

"You bought one of Myrcella's paintings…but, what you said to her…"

Joffrey shook his head. "She's my sister; even if she's making a mistake, I'm not just gonna let her starve. She needs money for food after all."

Cersei merely smiled and put the painting back, leaving Joffrey's room. She was quite impressed and now, more than ever, wished things could be resolved with Myrcella; that they could patch up this misunderstanding.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Glad you liked it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked that, thought it would be interesting.  
pinke289: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was rather nice, and surprising.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, thought it would be interesting for Joffrey.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Myrcella smiled to herself, she was once more walking through the streets of the North; enjoying the light snow. It had been three days since she had been to see her family for dinner. It had been an enjoyable time, despite her nerves.

'_It wasn't as bad as I feared it would be.'_ She noted quietly. _'Everyone seemed happy to see me again, at least in their own way. I didn't argue with Joffrey as much as I thought I would, which is impressive.'_

She shook her head at that; almost laughing. It was actually sad, the way her older brother seemed to be at odds with just about all of the family. She checked her watch, it was just after noon, she then looked up at the building she had stopped just outside of. It was the Stark Museum; she bit her lip and wondered if she would run into Robb again.

She had come here to enjoy the museum again, much of what she had seen before had a lasting effect on her. She wanted to enjoy it again. She shrugged and headed inside; noted once again the sharp change in temperature. She unwound her scarf and removed her gloves and hat, before once more stepping into the museum, enjoying the exhibits.

She paused, observing a few exhibits from the early Renaissance Period. They were remarkable, one was a painting from that time era, the others were some of the tools used in those days.

She pondered them carefully. _'This is amazing; these tools, they're simple but well made. Not to mention the painting…If only I could match that.'_

She looked wistfully at the painting; she hoped she did reach that level of skill. She was happy with her work, but knew there was always room for improvement. She was pondering possible new painting ideas for her to work on. However she then heard the footsteps and smiled and turned. Sure enough, Robb Stark was there; he was walking through, keeping an eye on the exhibits. However then he spotted her and smiled.

"Hi Myrcella, nice to see you again."

She smiled and nodded. "Same here; it's good to see you again too."

Robb glanced around to ensure everything was okay before speaking. "So, what brings you here?"

"I enjoyed my last visit; it really helped me with inspiration for my art." She explained. "Maybe I'll get more, even if I don't I still like seeing the exhibits here."  
Robb nodded to that and then thought for a while. "I…I heard from my family about how you've moved here and…"

Myrcella bit her lip, realizing what he meant. _'At least he doesn't know about the state of my apartment, or my second job...'_

She nodded. "Yeah, it's true; I've moved here and live by myself. It's given me a chance to, live my dream of being an artist basically."

"Sounds hard." Robb replied. "Listen, if you like, I could help you out. My family remember you after all; they'd like to help if you need it."

Myrcella felt her face heat up at that.

She stayed, talking with Robb for a while; she had thanked him for his offer. All the same she was worried about it.

'_If they found out the truth I might…I don't want to have to rely on someone else. I need to do this myself and they…'_

She mentally shook herself; she was being silly. The Starks were different than her family; they would understand. Still, the thought of Robb finding out the state of where she lived, what she had to put up with, she felt strangely embarrassed by it.

She prayed she wasn't actually blushing. _'Oh Gods; what is wrong for me? I shouldn't be thinking like this, but he's…Whoa, slow down, what is this?'_

She quickly caught herself, realizing Robb was asking her something.

"Sorry, what was that?"

He smiled gently and repeated. "How did the dinner go?"

She returned the smile; she had told him about dinner with her family.

"It was quite nice; I enjoyed it." She told him truthfully. "I think there could be some hope though, my family just might actually accept the way things are."  
Robb nodded at that. "Sounds good; there's some hope there." He checked his watch. "Oh, I should really get back to work."

Myrcella cringed. "Yikes sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright; well, I'll see you around." He replied.

They parted ways; all the same, neither of them could stop thinking of each other.

Later, Myrcella was back in her apartment, having just finished her dinner, was seated at her desk. It wasn't too bad today, for now at least, the central heating was working. She wanted to make the most of it; and so had it on to ensure the entire apartment was as warm as possible. At least until it went off again, hopefully however the heat would last for a while afterwards. She was flipping through her sketchbook, looking at all the rough drafts she had done.

'_So many of these I've turned into real paintings.'_ She thought. _'I'm starting to get noticed, selling things…although that may have been a once off. But still; I'll need to come up with something new.'_

She decided to check her laptop and noticed that she had a new e-mail from her Uncle Jaime. She opened it and read.

"_Hey Myrcella; how's my favourite niece? I hope you're well and that everything is great. If you have any issues, just call me and I'll come right up."_ It read. _"I have something I'd like to ask. I was talking with my fiancée a few days ago. Brienne was telling me about her mother, her mother died years ago and sadly, she can't remember her as she was very young at the time. She has no pictures of her either; I was able however to find an old picture of her with Mr. Tarth's help. If you have the time, would it be possible for you to make a portrait of Brienne's mother. If you can't, don't worry about it. Love, Uncle Jaime."_

Myrcella smiled widely. _'Aw, that's so sweet; of course I'll do it Uncle Jaime.'_

She quickly replied, confirming she would work on the painting and gathered her equipment. She checked the attached photo Jaime had sent her and soon got to work.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he is :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all, yeah, it is pretty sweet :)  
canonman89: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
pinke289: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, well, something interesting is going to happen at her bar job, read on and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Myrcella suppressed a shudder as she pulled on her work uniform again. Despite her recent success she was called into work at the bar, her income wasn't steady enough yet for her to refuse. She looked over at Jeyne and Talisa; Jeyne looked more relaxed than usual, as she had heard her boyfriend would be coming into the bar tonight.

That meant she would be safe from the men's wandering hands. Myrcella bit her lip as she looked over at Talisa; blushing slightly. She felt awkward, as she was still having those strange thoughts about Robb; but she couldn't talk about them. Especially not with Talisa who was Robb's ex. Biting her lip she fretted about her situation.

'_What is wrong with me, I keep thinking about Robb.'_ She thought to herself. _'I…This isn't normal; I feel like I'm, do I…?'_

She remembered having a crush on Robb Stark when she was younger, a silly little girl crush. Yet now, now she felt similar to how she felt back then. However unlike before, it was more mature now, as if she was actually having a proper crush on him.

Myrcella cringed. _'Ugh, it can't be that. Surely not; if it does then; oh that's going to be awkward.'_

She glanced again at Talisa, wondering what she would think if she knew.

"Cella, you okay?" Jeyne asked suddenly.

Myrcella jumped but then smiled. "Y-yeah, I'm fine…Well, let's do this."

The other two nodded and, preparing themselves, they headed out to begin work.

Robb sighed as he stopped outside the bar with Theon.

"Theon, I don't know about this." He muttered. "This place isn't exactly, pleasant."

Theon shook his head. "Robb, lighten up, this place is just like any other bar really. Besides, you need to loosen up. You've been working so hard, this'll help relax you."

Robb merely shook his head. But he offered no further complaint; he knew Theon wasn't to be dissuaded. So they entered the bar, immediately being overwhelmed by the typical scents and noise of the bar. They walked over to one of booths near the back wall and sat down.

"I don't get why you come in here so often. There are many more respectable bars around." Robb remarked.

Theon sighed and then admitted. "Even though she could easily get any job she wanted…Jeyne still works here; I come here to make sure none of these guys get any ideas."

Robb smiled lightly. "That's actually quite impressive; you should really let that caring side of yours show more often."

"Gods forbid; Robb, think of my reputation." Theon joked in response.

Robb also smirked at that; unaware that a familiar figure was approaching.

"What can I get you to drink?" The girl asked.

They turned to order and Robb froze, recognizing her. "Myrcella?"

She started and then saw him.

"Robb." She gasped, eyes widening.

There was a lengthy pause which Theon then broke.

"Well, this looks awkward."

Of all the places to meet Myrcella, this was the last Robb thought he would; especially since her clothing and question indicated she was working here.

Myrcella felt the heat radiating out of her face; she couldn't believe what had happened. This was the last place she thought she'd meet Robb, the last she wanted to meet him. Not only the embarrassment of wearing her revealing uniform, but her surroundings, circumstances, she never wanted Robb to see any of this.

'_Gods, this is bad, what's he going to say to me?'_ She fretted. _'Why is he even here, oh wait, he's friends with Theon. Theon came to see Jeyne; he must have brought Robb along.'_

She glanced over at where Talisa was working; wondering if she had seen Robb here yet. Despite having broken up, they were still friends after all. Yet she gave no indication of it. Myrcella had served Robb and Theon their drinks, but she quickly left, before Robb could try and talk to her. She tried to continue her work and prayed she wouldn't have to go back over to them.

She continued to work, praying that things would be over soon. She needed to get away from here, especially since, now Robb was in, she couldn't help but glance over at him. Her thoughts kept going back to him and her strange feelings.

'_I have to stop this; focus Myrcella, focus.'_ She told herself firmly. _'Wait, what the fuck!?'_

She had been distracted so hadn't noticed at first. Yet now she was aware of the hand that had slid under her skirt, squeezing her butt.

She frowned and jerked away; glaring at the man responsible.

"Stop that!" She snapped.

The man merely smiled. "What; just being friendly, giving you want you want."

She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, once more sliding his hand under her skirt. She felt another hand on her left breast.

"Being dressed like that, clearly wanting attention, well now you're getting it." The man growled with a smirk.

She struggled but the man was too strong. _'Fuck, what is this; where's the bouncers, I'm stuck here.'_

Then, salvation arrived. "Hey!"

The man glared but Myrcella turned her head and was suddenly pleased to see Robb standing there, glaring. Theon was just behind him.

"Let her go you creep." Robb growled.

The man scoffed. "Why, just giving her…"

Robb stepped forwards, his eyes narrowing. "She doesn't want anything like this. Now let her go."

The man laughed and continued to grope Myrcella; prompting Robb to come forwards and, effortlessly, free her.

"Enough; is nobody going to remove this pig." Robb called out.

Finally the bouncers arrived and removed the man; Robb turned to Myrcella.  
"Are you alright?"

She nodded, catching her breath. "I am now…thank you."

He nodded; smiling, relieved.

* * *

Myrcella let out a relieved sigh as she finally pulled her regular clothes back on. She had to wait behind to inform the owner of what had happened. As such Jeyne and Talisa already left, Jeyne leaving with Theon. She exited the bar nervously, wondering if that creep was lurking around, waiting for her. To her surprise she found Robb waiting for her outside. He smiled lightly and approached her.

"Hey, I…I was worried; would you like me to walk you home?" He offered politely.

She smiled and accepted, relieved. They began walking; Myrcella knew there was no way around it, Robb knew about her job, he might as well know the whole story.

"Myrcella, why, why were you working there?"

She sighed, knowing he'd ask. "I…I don't really have a choice, there's no other job I can get. My art doesn't bring in that much money yet. I need that job to make ends meet."

Robb looked horrified and that horror grew even worse when they arrived at her apartment. He couldn't believe it when she saw where she had to live.

"Myrcella…"

She turned to face him, biting her lip. "It's alright; I'm used to it by now. Anyway I um…Thank you."

Then, suddenly, without thinking, she pulled him close and kissed him. Realizing what she was doing she backed off, blushing.

"Sorry, I um…" She stammered.

Unable to bear it she quickly headed inside the apartment, closing the door. Robb was stunned, when he left, his mind was whirling, yet the feeling of her kiss lingered on his lips.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the kiss and yes, well, she was lucky, after all, Robb was there to save her.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like him :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
BatWayne: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Myrcella was seated in her apartment; she was lost in thought; focused on one thing, Robb Stark. It had been three days since the incident at the bar, since Robb had walked her home, since she had spontaneously kissed him. She blushed at the memory of that.

'_I can't believe I did that; oh it was stupid.'_ She thought worriedly. _'What's he going to think about me, Gods, I made myself look…'_

She shook her head; biting her lip. Putting that aside, she considered what she knew about Robb Stark; what her real thoughts on him were.

She pondered carefully. _'It's strange; I've started feeling this way around him. It's like, like time just drags when he's not there. When I'm close to him, I'm happy. Do I truly…Do I care for him, am I really, in love with him.'_

The more she thought about that, the more the strange warm feeling in her stomach grew, and spread. It felt nice, it sounded very much like how she'd once heard love described by others. In particular she recalled something similar being described by her uncle Jaime in his thoughts about Brienne. She wondered what to do with this discovery; should she say anything?

She wondered what Robb's thoughts were, was it even remotely possible he felt the same. She recalled Robb informing her about his failed relationship. She didn't want to push things, just in case. Yet she couldn't ignore her feelings, the possibility of her love for Robb Stark.

* * *

Robb was back home; it had been another day at work, however his mind had been elsewhere. He kept looking to see, even hoping, that Myrcella would walk in. Ever since the incident at the bar, he couldn't get her off his mind.

'_Working in that bar, living in that apartment; it's not right.'_ He thought to himself. _'A nice girl like her deserves better; a kind beautiful young woman shouldn't have to put up with that.'_

He noticed his thoughts again, yet this time he didn't try and catch them. He couldn't deny it any longer, he knew now, he had feelings for Myrcella. He couldn't understand how it had occurred, but the feelings were there.

He smiled lightly. _'I knew, just didn't want to admit it, but I love her. I just want her to be happy…Does she feel the same way?'_

He was lost in his thoughts, as such; he didn't notice the door opening.

However he soon found out. "Robb, hey, Robb."

He jumped and turned, finally seeing Arya standing there, smirking at him.

"Hey, you were really zoned out." Arya remarked. "What's on your mind?"

Robb shook his head. "What is it Arya?"

Arya merely smirked wider. "C'mon, you've been up here for a long while. Then I find you like this…oh, let me guess, a girl?"

Robb cringed; ever since she started dating Gendry, Arya became startlingly aware of spotting things like that. Arya took his reaction for confirmation.

"I thought so; look Robb, you're making the same mistake you always do." She told him. "Don't overthink things, alright."

He sighed and nodded and Arya left.

It was rather mollifying, receiving advice like that from his youngest sister. Still he knew Arya had a point. He let out a careful slow breath and finally stood up. He knew what he was going to do. As he did so, his mind lingered on the kiss; it had been spontaneous, yet felt remarkably right.

He knew he did have to consider the fact that, overthinking things had been pretty problematic. The main difficulty he had been considering was his recent break up.

He shook his head. _'But, Arya's right, overthinking it won't help anything. I need to move on at some point, why not now.'_

With that decision made he picked up his phone. During one of her visits he and Myrcella had exchanged numbers. He dialled her number and sat back, waiting for her to answer, hoping she would answer.

"Hello." Hearing her voice made him smile.

He replied quickly. "Hi Myrcella. I was hoping to talk with you about something."

He could hear her move slightly. "Sure, what about?"

"Um, this is…" He hesitated. "I think actually, it would be better if we, met somewhere, this is kinda important."

There was a brief pause before she finally replied. "Okay."

They then made plans to meet in a nearby café. Once the call was finished Robb got himself ready; explained to his family he was going out and headed there at once.

* * *

He sat nervously, wondering how to best explain things. He needed to make this sound right, so as to avoid any misunderstanding. He heard the café door open and looked up; it was Myrcella. He smiled, noting once more her beauty, her face pink from the cold, her hair cascading in its normal curls down her back.

She spotted him right away and walked over to sit opposite him.

"Hey, hope you weren't waiting too long?" She said as she did so.

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. So um, the reason I called you here. I have something important to tell you."

She bit her lip and revealed. "Actually, so do I."

"Oh, okay, well…Do you want to go first, or would you like me to do so?" He replied.

Myrcella pondered briefly before decided to tell her side first.

"I…I wanted to thank you first off, for what you did for me that day. When I, when I kissed you. I wasn't thinking too clearly." She admitted. "But I meant it, it's been happening for a while now Robb. I…I have feelings for you, I love you."

Robb froze, surprised, realizing now that Myrcella had been going through the exact same thing as him.

"I…I'm sorry, I know things are hard for you just now, but…"

He quickly cut her off. "Myrcella, don't, I understand. I feel the same way, about you."

Myrcella stopped, staring at him in shock. "Robb; I don't…I mean…"

"I know. The question is…do you want to try…"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do."

Robb smiled too, already they began making plans for their first date.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; yeah, it is.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Guest: Thanks.  
pinke289: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here you go :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
BatWayne: Thanks, glad you've been enjoying them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Robb smiled as he finished getting ready; as they had arranged, it was time for his and Myrcella's first date. When he had revealed to his family he was dating again, and that it was Myrcella, they had been happy for them. There were still concerns amongst the family about Myrcella's living conditions, Robb had told them about the apartment, but not her job at the bar.

However they were relieved that Robb and Myrcella were dating and that Robb fully intended to help her out of her situation. He quickly did one last check of his clothes; a pair of fitted jeans, a grey collared shirt; black jacket and black shoes. Simple yet reasonably stylish; he was satisfied with that and, grabbing his wallet, phone and keys he left his room, heading downstairs.

Rickon, despite his protests at being treated like a baby, was too young to be left alone. For that reason Sansa and Podrick were currently in the living room; they would be staying in with him. Arya had already gone out with Gendry and their friends, their parents had gone to visit the Reeds. Bran had taken advantage of that to tag along, so he'd be able to spend more time with Meera.

Robb smiled and said goodbye to Sansa and Podrick; Rickon being up in his room playing video games, before he left and got in his car.

The drive to Myrcella's apartment complex didn't take too long; Robb bit back a grimace when he saw it again.

'_It's not right, a beautiful, talented young woman like Myrcella deserves much better than this.' _He thought sadly as he got out of the car.

He headed up to her apartment and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." He heard her call from inside.

He couldn't help but smile; the sound of her voice was like the best music to him. When the door opened his smile grew even wider. She was stunning, she had tied her hair back in a loose bun and apart from a light coat of clear lip gloss; she wore no make-up. Nor did she need it as far as Robb was concerned.

She was clad in designer skinny jeans, a small luxury she had treated herself too recently, along with a white button up blouse and a cream V-necked cardigan. She also wore black boots and a simple navy blue jacket.

Robb leaned in and gently kissed her. "You look amazing."

She blushed and smiled back. "Thanks, so do you."

Taking her hand they left the apartment and headed to his car. Myrcella was smiling widely, the anticipation within her building. Once they were in the car, Robb began to drive. Myrcella turned to him.

"So, where are we going?" She asked excitedly.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the cinema then have a nice meal together." Robb replied. "That sound okay?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds perfect."

So, both of them happy and ready, they headed to the cinema.

Robb was grinning as they came out of the cinema. Myrcella pouted and shook her head at him.

"Oh, you're terrible." She said, making him chuckle.

He shrugged. "What, how was I to know you'd react like that."

The movie they had gone to see had turned out to be a horror movie. The end result was Myrcella spending most of the move trembling, cowering into Robb as he sat with his arm around her.

She glared at him. "Oh you knew, you chose that movie on purpose."

"Yet, we got to spend the movie very close to each other." He pointed out. "Are you really complaining?"

Myrcella was about to retort when she realized he was right and sighed.

"No, I guess not." She admitted. "Well, let's go eat."

Robb agreed and together they headed for the restaurant. It was later, while eating that Robb decided to try and lead up to the subject.

"So, how have things been for you lately?" He asked.

Myrcella paused, pondering briefly, before finally replying. "Well; I'm doing okay. My paintings are starting to generate some interest. I've also just finished a commission.

She smiled widely at that and continued.

"It was for my Uncle Jaime, I was doing a portrait of his fiancée's mother for him."

Robb nodded slowly; he decided his best bet was to ask her directly.

So, preparing himself he spoke.

"Myrcella, my family and I are really worried about you living where you do." He explained. "I've not told them about you working at that bar. But believe me, I am worried about that too."

Myrcella bit her lip. "Robb…"

He shook his head. "Hear me out. We're willing to help you, all of us. We can find you a better place to stay, I'm sure if your art isn't pulling in enough money, I can find you another, safer job."

"I…Robb, I really appreciate that." She said, smiling lightly. "It's just…I'm not sure. I mean, I'd hate to impose and besides, the reason I moved here…"

"You told me about that already." Robb reminder her gently. "But that doesn't mean you can't get help. You wouldn't be imposing, trust me."

Myrcella was about to reply but stopped; she was actually touched that Robb and his family cared for her this way. It was also being made abundantly clear that, even if they did this for her, despite her personal thoughts, she would not owe them anything.

"I…thank you, I'll be glad to accept." She said finally. "I know these things take time, but don't worry about me, I'll manage."

Robb smiled and nodded. "Okay then, but just to be sure, I'll be there if you ever need me."

He then leaned in close and they kissed.

When they finally returned to the apartment, Myrcella was happier than she'd been in a long time.

"This has been the most amazing night Robb." She said as they stood just outside her apartment. "Thank you, I hope we can do this again soon."

Robb smiled and kissed her again. "As do I…I'll come around and see you tomorrow okay.

She agreed and headed inside; Robb made his way back to his car, smiling. He was hopeful now that finally, things would start to look up for Myrcella.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Myrcella smiled as she put the finishing touches to her latest painting. She was surprised, lately her art had experienced a bit of a surge in popularity. She had sold a few more paintings, to new buyers too.

Her current painting however, she had no intention of selling. This painting was, after all, personal to her. Just then there was a knock at the door, she stood up and went to answer it. She smiled when she saw it was Robb.

"Hey." She greeted him cheerfully.

He returned her greeting and they kissed. She invited him inside before remembering the painting. She blushed as she realized she was too late, Robb had seen it. The painting was in fact a portrait of Robb, one she had done from memory.

"I um…" She stammered, trying to explain.

Robb, who had been looking at the painting for a while, turned to her and grinned.

"Well, seems you caught my best side." He quipped.

Myrcella sighed and shook her head; still feeling embarrassed. Robb however smiled and then seemed to remember why he was here.

"Oh that's right." He said quickly. "Myrcella, there's something I need to talk to you about."

She noted his serious expression and tensed, wondering what he was about to say.

Robb paused briefly, giving them both time to sit down.

"Um, listen, how have your paintings been selling?" He asked her.

She blinked in surprise but then explained. "It's been pretty good actually; I've had new customers who paid quite well."

Robb nodded. "I'm not surprised; my parents talked to some people they know, who are interested in art. That got them interested, saying they'd check your site. I guess they liked what they saw."

Myrcella was amazed and overjoyed when she heard that. She'd always struggled to advertise her art. Yet now, the Starks had done so for her; she smiled gratefully at Robb.

Robb however clearly had more to say. "Listen, how would you like to get out of that bar?"

"I'd love to, Robb." She said. "But I can't. Yes, my paintings are bringing in more money, but there's no way of knowing how long it will last…I need to keep a second job, just in case."

Robb nodded in understanding. "I get what you mean. But it doesn't have to be that one. I've got a job for you."

She froze.

"Y-you're serious?" She gasped.

He nodded. "Yes, a new job and…a new apartment."

She bit her lip. "But Robb I…"

"Before you start Cella, you don't owe up anything. My family and I did this because we wanted to, we wanted to help you."

Myrcella smiled, feeling the tears in her eyes. She immediately embraced her boyfriend and they kissed again, joy bubbling up inside Myrcella like never before.

Myrcella smiled to herself as she worked. Thanks to Robb and his family pulling some strings, Myrcella was filling a position in the Stark Museum. The previous occupant of the job had retired three weeks ago. Now Myrcella got to turn her passion into an actual job.

Amongst the visitors of the museum were children, many of whom were fascinated by the paintings or, like many children, simply loved drawing. Myrcella ran the museum's small art class; helping keep the children occupied as well as teaching them new skills for drawing. The children were delightful to teach and were always enthusiastic.

Not only that, the job offered good pay, enough that she could leave the bar job at last. Jeyne and Talisa also left, seeking work elsewhere. Myrcella also knew that today, after working here; she would be going to her new apartment for the first time. She could hardly wait; finally, after so long, things were starting to look up.

One of the key lessons Myrcella liked to teach, one the children took to heart, was to express themselves. One thing Myrcella valued about her paintings, she refused to conform to things, it was her freedom of expression which made her paintings unique. She wanted to pass that idea along, she was surprised and relieved to find the children so willing to take that in.

She couldn't help but smile wider, she was in a very rare, very happy set of circumstances. Her greatest joy, her dream, was now also part of a paying job. She was working doing what she enjoyed.

It was after work, Myrcella could hardly wait as she got in Robb's car. They were going to see her new apartment for the first time.

"This is exciting." She said happily. "I can't thank you, or your family, enough for this."

Robb smiled over at her. "As long as you're happy, we're happy Cella, that's all that matters to us."

She relaxed, relieved at that, as they drove, heading for the apartment complex. When they finally arrived Myrcella was amazed, already she was noticing an improvement. The place was much cleaner than the old building.

They entered, collecting the key from the landlady and headed upstairs. Robb unlocked the door and they entered. Myrcella gasped, the Starks had made sure to transfer her belongings from the old apartment to the new. Already she could see her art supplies, clothes, everything, all set up neatly.

The apartment was also bigger than the old one, being of a regular size. Not only that, it was clear the central heating worked, and there were no problems with the water. Myrcella continued to check everything over, still in awe.

Robb smiled as he observed her. It was then she opened the fridge and noticed several Tupperware containers, each containing food. She turned to Robb who also noticed them.

He smiled and explained. "My mum said she was worried about you having good enough food. She's already prepared you some meals as you can see. You just need to heat them up."

Myrcella also smiled. "That's so sweet, I'll have to thank her next time I see her. Oh Robb, this is perfect, thank you."

With that she kissed him again; he returned the kiss, pleased that finally, things were alright for her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked her.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Myrcella worked carefully, putting the finishing touches on her latest paintings. Finally done she straightened up in her seat and checked her work over. She nodded, satisfied and headed over to wash her hands. She had finally, fully, settled into her new apartment, new job and the changes this brought to her life. She was much happier now and she owed it all to the kindness of the Starks.

She did not forget that kindness, and despite their insistence otherwise, she was working hard to pay them back. Her relationship with Robb was also growing stronger by the day. She began to ponder; wondering where they could go for their next date. Robb was currently away with his family, he said he'd call her later. She was waiting for that phone call, maybe they could plan something then.

Her phone then buzzed, indicating she had a text. She dried her hands and went to check it, noting it was from Robb.

"_Hey, everything's going great here, just thought I'd let you know, we'll likely be back about nine. I'll call you then, hope everything is alright with you?"_

She smiled at that and replied. _"Everything is fine Robb, thank you. Have fun, I'll talk to you then."_

She hit the send button and, once the message was sent, she put her phone down. Things were certainly looking up, she began to wonder how she could spend the time from now until dinner.

As it turned out, she never made a decision, since, to her surprise, at that moment, there was a knock at the door. Confused she went to answer it.

'_Who could this be?' _She wondered, perplexed. _'I never asked anyone to come around.'_

She soon got her answer when she opened the door. She froze, standing there, facing her, was her mother. Cersei smiled warmly at her daughter, yet wasn't surprised by her expression, or lack of response.

"Hello Myrcella." She said softly. "I understand your surprise, but I wasn't able to phone ahead."

Myrcella nodded slowly, before quickly recovering and clearing her throat.

"Hi mum, I…come in, please."

She stepped back and Cersei entered the apartment, with Myrcella closing the door behind her. Cersei looked around the apartment approvingly.

She then turned to Myrcella. "It's nice here…nicer than I thought."

Myrcella sighed and admitted. "It's a new place…my old apartment was, well, a mess basically."

She knew what her mother had meant by her statement. She also knew how her mother had found out about all of this.

'_I don't blame you Tommen, you were just worried about me.' _She thought to herself. _'But you and I are gonna have a serious talk next time we meet.'_

Remembering her manners she spoke again. "Can I, get you something to drink, mum?"

"Thank you Cella, just water please." Cersei replied.

Myrcella nodded and headed through to the kitchen.

Myrcella's thoughts were whirling; wondering why her mother was here. She found herself suddenly very awkward, uncertain of what to say. She had scarcely spoken to her mother since moving away to become an artist. The only time she and her mother had interacted since then was the time Myrcella went around for dinner with the family. She returned to the main area of the apartment, setting the glass of water down on the table.

"Here you go mum, I…" She began, stopping when she saw her mother.

Her mother was looking at her recently finished painting, as well as the others she had done not that long ago. She felt her face heating up as her mother turned to her.

Bracing herself Myrcella began to talk. "Mum, listen, I know…"

But Cersei's words and smile surprised her. "These are really good, Cella. I'm impressed."

"I-I-You are?" She gasped in response.

Cersei nodded and went to sit on the couch, Myrcella sitting next to her.

"Yes; I'm also very proud of you." She revealed. "You're doing a great job, you're living your own life, you're also clearly very happy. That makes me happy."

Myrcella could hardly believe it. "I, I thought, but, I thought you…"

But then it made sense to her.

"You never were against me becoming an artist." She realized. "It was me moving away, wasn't it?"

Cersei nodded. "Yes, I was just…scared, concerned, you were moving up here. You would be alone, in the cold. I just wanted you to be safe."

Myrcella bit her lip, suddenly feeling very foolish.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, it all made sense to her and now she realized her mistake.

'_Mum was never against me being an artist, just against me going off to live in the North. She would have been happy for me to remain home and still follow my dream and make my own way.' _She realized. _'I would have been safer there, but still…'_

She smiled and nodded. "I understand what you mean mum, but, look at it this way. If I hadn't come here…I'd never have reunited with Robb, we would never have started dating."

"True, and that's what's made you most happy." Cersei admitted.

Then finally, smiling together, mother and daughter embraced each other as they finally reconciled their differences. Myrcella couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh; it was as if she was finally free of the last thing that had been weighing on her.

Now she felt much happier, she and her mother finally released their hold on each other and straightened up. There was a brief pause, but, unlike other times, there was no awkwardness. It actually felt comfortable.

"You know, if you're still looking for customers, I can talk to Taena." Her mother offered. "She's very interested in art and she knows others who are."

Myrcella smiled gratefully. "I'd appreciate that mum, thank you."

Cersei nodded, Myrcella had a feeling however, there was something else her mother planned to say.

Finally, after mulling it over for a while, her mother made up her mind and turned back to face her.

"Oh, there's something important I should let you know about." She said quickly. "It's, well, I was told you already knew about it. But, Tommen, he's…he's told the truth, about himself."

Myrcella tensed, realizing what this meant; her little brother had come out.

Cersei nodded. "He also introduced us to his boyfriend. He and Robin seem very happy together."

Myrcella smiled warily. "They are."

"Yes, that's what I thought too." She replied. "It's all good then."

Myrcella let out a relieved sigh, realizing that her mother had accepted Tommen. Finally, she was hopeful that her family would be well, now there were no more secrets.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Getting near the end now, after this chapter, just two more to go.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it sure is :)  
pinke289: Welcome back, yeah, things have really changed, glad you enjoyed it :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, thought it would be a sweet moment.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and the reunion of mother and daughter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Robb smiled lightly to himself as he exited his office. It was another day of work; the museum had drawn the usual groups of people. He listened in on their conversations as he passed, pleased that the museum was still drawing so many interested clientele.

As he walked he pondered on some of the recent things he had heard. After knowing about his sexuality for a long time, he and his family finally heard about Robin finding love, with Tommen Baratheon of all people. Each of his sibling's relationships were still going strong, particularly Arya and Gendry.

'_Honestly, how close they are, a wedding would merely be a formality.' _He thought amusedly. _'A way to make it official; they're practically already married, the way they carry on.'_

He knew that right now Sansa and Podrick were likely on a study date. Unlike most on study dates however, they would be studying. The others were at school but Gendry and Meera were unlikely to be far from Arya and Bran's thoughts.

Robb shook his head. _'Knowing Arya she's more than likely to be secretly texting Gendry when the teacher's not looking.'_

He sighed indulgently at the thought and just hoped that his little sister didn't get in trouble, again.

Then of course, there was his relationship; he stopped, smiling widely, as he stood outside the door. Peering in through the glass section of the door, he watched as Myrcella worked on teaching the children how to draw.

Like any true artist, she frequently tried to take in the world around her. But here, in a teaching environment, she was the most focused person Robb had ever seen. She was smiling, clearly enjoying her work, she was talking to one of the children, apparently pointing something out. The young boy nodded, all smiles.

Robb couldn't help but note. _'She enjoys her work, it helps her dreams…and she's really good with children.'_

That last part suddenly made him nervous for some reason. He shook his head, to clear his thoughts and, catching Myrcella's eye, smiled and nodded. She returned his smile before they both returned to work.

'_Seriously, what was I so worked up about?' _He wondered. _'It's not as if…ah wait, now I see. Thinking about how good Myrcella was with the children; makes me wonder what she'd be like with a child of her own. Whoa, gotta slow down there.'_

He quickly cleared his head of such thoughts; after all, he and Myrcella had even gone past kissing in their relationship yet. He shouldn't be thinking about that until much later, not until they had been together for some time and were sexually active.

Myrcella observed carefully as the children began putting the finishing touches to their drawings. She smiled, they had all done really well, and were such a delight to teach. All of them so eager, sometimes she had to reign them in.

However she did so gently, and with such subtly, that they didn't seem to notice, or even mind. Finally they finished and were all clamouring to show her their work. She indulged them gladly, offering praise, advice and even a few alternative ideas which they seemed to like.

It was shortly after all this that the parents arrived and the kids all said goodbye. They then left with their parents, all talking happily.

Myrcella sighed gently as she watched them go. _'They're so good; this is such an amazing job. Oh, things just keep getting better and better.'_

She knew it was nearly time and she began to pack up the equipment. Just then there was a knock on the door and Robb stepped in.

"Hey." He greeted her with his usual smile.

She returned it and kissed him. "Hey, yourself."

Robb sat down in a nearby seat. "So, how was it?"

"It was fun, it's always fun." She replied, taking the seat next to him.

They sat talking for a while, then it happened. Myrcella wasn't sure how, somehow their conversation turned to artwork and drawing, the next thing she knew, she was showing Robb how to make the most out of any artwork. Frequently during this 'lesson' their hands touched and they shared knowing smiles.

Much later, as Robb drove her home, Myrcella was grinning. While they had enjoyed their impromptu lesson, it had, at least three times, been abandoned for a make out session. She wondered briefly about her future with Robb.

'_I wonder, how long until we…' _She blushed, just thinking about it. _'I wonder if I should, say something, not yet of course, some other time. But still; I'd really like to maybe take things a bit further.'_

Unbeknownst to Myrcella, Robb was thinking about the same thing. _'I love her so much; even though we've not really gone that far. I just, I want to do this right; to treat her with the respect she deserves.'_

They finally arrived at Myrcella's apartment and, at her invitation, Robb came inside and they sat together, having coffee. Wanting to distract himself from his currently awkward thoughts, Robb decided to ask Myrcella about what he had heard recently.

"So, I heard you and your mother have finally made up."

Myrcella brightened immediately and nodded. "Yeah, we did. I've…I've spoken to the rest of the family too; they're all happy for me."

Robb was pleased to hear this, glad that things had been mended between them. "I'm glad to hear it, it's good that things have finally been sorted out."

"I know." She said softly.

Finally, sometime later, they kissed goodbye and Robb headed for his car. They were both happy, having really settled into their relationship; but Robb knew he wanted to do things right, but first, he'd need to organize everything, so it would be perfect.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, they certainly are.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
pinke289: Glad you liked it, well, hope you enjoy, oh, just wait and see :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Myrcella carefully fixed her hair into a loose bun and smoothed down her clothes. She looked in the mirror, making sure she was ready. She had just fixed her hair and finished applying a light coat of lip gloss, she was wearing a knee length black and gold dress with black tights and black flats. Over that she was wearing a simple yet comfortable coat.

The reason she was all dressed up was Robb was taking her on a date. They had been together for just over a year now; it had been the happiest time of her life. Her art career was truly taking off now and she had to admit, she now had a closer relationship with her mother than ever. Her reconciliation with her family had been a little awkward, but overall, it was a joyous occasion.

While certainly looking forward to it, Myrcella was slightly concerned about her upcoming date, nervous really, Robb had told her he had something important to talk to her about. She couldn't help but wonder what it was about.

'_What could it be, he's been very secretive about it.' _She pondered as she turned away from the mirror and checked her bag. _''Okay that's everything, I'm all ready now. I just wish I didn't feel so nervous about this. I'm supposed to be enjoying myself.'_

She then heard the knock at the door and prepared herself as she went to answer it.

She smiled widely at Robb as she opened the door to see him. He smiled back and they immediately kissed.

"Wow, you look incredible." He said breathlessly.

She laughed and replied. "Thanks, so do you."

He grinned and together they left, Myrcella locking her apartment behind her. They got into the car and drove off; as they did so, Myrcella continued to ponder.

"So um…What exactly do you have planned?" She asked cautiously.

Robb smiled gently, noting her nervousness. "Relax Cella, you're too worked up. I did say I had something important, but it's a surprise."

She pouted at that and he laughed. "Oh no, you're not getting me with that. You'll find out, until then, this is just a normal date, alright."

"Fine." She replied with a sigh. "I can accept that I guess."

She did her best to shake off the nervousness; Robb's words had convinced her of one thing. Whatever was going to happen, it was because Robb truly wanted this to be special.

They finally arrived at the restaurant and got out the car. Robb, the typical gentleman, exited first and headed around, opening the door for her. Myrcella shook her head at that, still smiling and exited the car. They linked arms and headed into the restaurant, being shown to their table.

Robb let out a satisfied sigh, the meal was really good. Myrcella sat opposite him, also enjoying herself.

"Robb, this was amazing, thank you." She said softly.

Robb nodded, replying carefully. "It was. However, there is something else."

Myrcella bit her lip, she could tell this was it; this was the important matter Robb wanted to talk to her about. Countless different scenarios ran through her head, as she wondered what the issue could be.

She got her answer and at once felt the tears in her eyes, when Robb got down on one knee before her, presenting her with the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen.

"Myrcella; there is no one I'd rather spend my life with." He said; his words were soft and genuine. "Will you marry me?"

Myrcella blinked back the tears as she smiled and instantly replied. "Yes, oh yes Robb, I will."

With that he slid the ring on her finger and they kissed deeply.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Not that long I know, but really, there's only so much I can do for a chapter like this without sounding cheesy. Anyway, just the epilogue left now :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones: Life on Canvas**

Final chapter of my Game of Thrones story, just a short epilogue to finish things off, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
pinke289: Thanks; yeah, it's sweet, well, here you go :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Are you sure?"

Those were the first words Cersei heard as she entered the ward. She smiled as she watched her now twenty-one year old daughter, sitting upright in the bed, nod encouragingly to Robin; the one who had spoken.

Also present in the room were Myrcella's husband, Robb, his friend Theon and Robin's boyfriend, Cersei's youngest son, Tommen. The final figure in the room was nestled securely in a blanket wrapped bundle in Myrcella's arms. Her face visible, bright blue eyes wide and curious at the surroundings, a small tuft of blonde hair showing on the top of the little girl's head.

Myrcella had given birth to her and Robb's first child, a daughter who they named Casanna, after Robert's mother.

"Of course I'm sure." Myrcella replied to Robin happily. "I'm sure you'd be great as godfather to Casanna."

Robin blushed and looked worriedly over at Theon.

Theon however smirked and shook his head. "It's fine; I don't mind. Besides, I'm sure they'll be other children."

Both Robb and Myrcella both blushed at that and Robin happily accepted their offer. Cersei was pleased to see the look of joy on her daughter's face; she was so proud of her. She was happily married and now, a mother, she was about to experience the greatest joy life had to offer.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


End file.
